Juegos perversos
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: La gloria y la sangre van de la mano, para alcanzar una el precio es la otra; por eso ha hecho todo por llegar hasta ella y ella...podría mentir y decir que no quiere que suceda, pero lo ha estado esperando.
1. I Gloria y sangre, Naraku

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**I. Gloria y sangre, Naraku.**

"_Es extraño lo que el deseo lleva a hacer a los necios…"_

Un zumbido en el inquieto aire que soplaba frío por culpa del invierno le despertó y le hizo abrir despacio los ojos, la neblina eran espesa que el panorama poco se distinguía frente a él.

Observaba el apenas visible paisaje desde una de las ramas más altas de uno de los tantos árboles que había en ese milenario bosque, todo estaba cubierto de nieve mientras esta no dejaba de caer del cielo oscuro. Sin lugar a dudas en ese lugar reinaba la paz.

Dibujó en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa cuando el impecable blanco de la niebla comenzó a tornarse poco a poco de un tono púrpura que se intensificaba cada vez más, escuchó a los animales que habitaban aquel bosque soltar alarmantes chillidos antes de caer en el suelo manchando el nevado con tonos amarillentos y rojos que comenzaron a vomitar los cadáveres ahora muertos, todo se volvió de pronto un completo caos. Pero incluso el caos está premeditado.

Y era su llamado a escena.

Avanzó entre la niebla como si él mismo fuera simple vapor de agua, como una ligera sombra, avanzó saltando entre las altas copas de los árboles que conformaban aquel espeso bosque, mientras estaba más cerca de su destino sentía su pecho golpear cada vez más fuerte.

El destino estaba escrito, las runas habían sido echadas. Incluso desde antes que él mismo naciera.

Un golpe.

Pudieron intentar detenerlo, tantas veces como sus almas testarudas desearan, pero el mundo era suyo. La victoria era suya.

Otro golpe más fuerte.

Pero no era el mundo lo que él deseaba, esa victoria con sabor a la sangre de su más acérrimo enemigo no le sabía a nada comparado con lo que realmente deseaba. Y que se había negado a sí mismo por tanto tiempo.

Los golpes se hicieron más repetitivos, más dolorosos. Como el galope de cientos caballos desbocados.

Claro, no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, hacía poco había colocado esa distante pieza de él de vuelta en su lugar. Ese elemento que había rechazado con tanto asco y ahora aceptaba de vuelta.

Su pútrido corazón humano.

Ese que sólo era capaz de sentir envidia, rencor, un profundo odio pero, sobre todo, un incontrolable deseo.

No sólo por el poder, por la gloria o por la supremacía absoluta. Esa maldita e irracional obsesión por ella…

Detuvo tan repentinamente su avance que cimbró por completo el árbol donde aterrizó provocando que toda la nieve que resguardaba en sus ramas cayera al suelo.

Deslizó su fría mano entre sus ropas, deteniendo sus dedos al tocar un trozo de tela maltratado, húmedo y aún caliente, sonrió de par en par hurgando un poco más entre las prendas sacando de ellas una esfera apenas más grande que una nuez la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, aún a través del líquido rojo y espeso podía notarse que era de un profundo color negro con destellos morados apenas distinguibles: la legendaria perla de Shikon invadida por la maldad.

Recordó las viejas leyendas que existían sobre tan milenaria perla, contaban que dentro de ella se debatía una guerra infinita entre la miserable sacerdotisa que la creó y los miles de demonios que utilizó para lograrlo: la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal. La propia leyenda rezaba que el color de la perla obedecía a quien estuviese venciendo en ese momento.

Y sabía perfectamente que ahora quienes llevaban la delantera eran aquellos demonios, se mordía los labios de sólo imaginarse a esa infeliz sacerdotisa siendo rodeada de bestias de aspectos repulsivos y afilados dientes con los que mordisqueaban los pezones para justo después arrancarlos de la piel viva, desgarrandola, dejando la carne expuesta.

Jugó con la perfecta pelotilla entre sus dedos, sin importarle que estos quedaran manchados de la sangre que la cubría.

Entre el mar de certeza que era ahora su cabeza sólo una pequeña duda fue capaz de brotar, como un narciso de entre toda la nieve que cubría el suelo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de la sensación fina y fría de la perla en su mano? Si sus planes resultaban tal y como él había calculado, y por supuesto que así sería, no había más tiempo.

Cerró su mano en un puño aprisionando la oscura gema y retomó su avance, esta vez a un ritmo más tranquilo, con sus ideas más claras y su meta más cerca.

Avanzó despacio entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde la nieve que no dejaba de caer se mezclaba con otras orbes más grandes y luminosas entre las cuales bailaban a un ritmo simple y despreocupado unas criaturas blancas muy similares a las serpientes, entonces supo que había llegado a su destino. Dio un paso con precaución antes de avanzar más solo para asegurarse que no había ninguna clase de energía protectora que estuviese sirviendo de barrera a quien era la dueña de aquellas serpientes, y que él conocía perfectamente.

—Causaste tanto dolor innecesario sólo para atraerme hasta aquí —escuchó la voz de Kikyo en si típico tono inalterable, como si no estuviese rodeada de un miasma tan venenoso que si se atrevía a intentar escapar el gas púrpura quemaría su cuerpo falso hasta derretirlo. Lo primero que vio de ella cuando se acercó lo suficiente fue su semblante pacífico, como si estuviese disfrutando de la apacible nieve que caía sobre ella.

—Querías ver a InuYasha por última vez, ¿te dolió darte cuenta que a quien esperabas era a mí, Kikyo? —se burló sin atreverse a bajar de la copa del árbol desde donde la veía. Ella permanecía sentada bajo el milenario árbol del tiempo, donde ella misma había muerto hace cincuenta años. Se acurrucaba en las enormes raíces que salían del suelo mientras sus serpientes caza almas la rodeaban buscando protegerla del miasma que aún no alcanzaba a tocarla.

—Sabía que eras tú —sentenció la sacerdotisa señalando el suelo frente a ella, Naraku fijó su vista hacia donde Kikyo le guiaba: apenas cubiertos por la nevada estaban el espejo hecho añicos de Kanna y el abanico inservible de Kagura—. Cuando las mataste sentenciaste tu propio final.

Naraku no respondió de inmediato, observó por un momento más la escena percatándose que justo frente a ambas armas estaba el arco de Kikyo sobre la nieve, el arco estaba en perfectas condiciones, listo para ser usado, y solo una flecha útil al lado de él. Para Naraku fue inevitable pensar si acaso esa flecha estaba destinada a él. Pronto lo sabría.

—Al contrario, Kikyo, para empezar mi verdadero reinado había que pagarlo con sangre. Kanna Y Kagura fueron apenas una parte de lo que me hacía falta para lograrlo.

—¿Para eso me trajiste aquí?, ¿crees que puedes matarme? —preguntó Kikyo sin alterar su tono de voz, sin siquiera darle la satisfacción de levantar la mirada hacia él. Mantenía la vista fija en su arco y en la sola flecha con la que contaba. La falsa seguridad de la sacerdotisa le causó gracia, no pudiendo evitar una fina carcajada desde lo más profundo de él.

—No, Kikyo, te dije que yo no iba a matarte —le respondió al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la copa del árbol desde donde observaba a la mujer de barro, aterrizando entre el resto de árboles que se asfixiaban en el gas venosos que ahora invadía todo el bosque—. Prometí que iba a romperte…

Le supo a gloria ver el cambio en el semblante de Kikyo, la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos llena de duda. Naraku hurgó de nuevo entre sus ropas volviendo a sentir las prendas bañadas en sangre aún fresca, haló del maltratado trozo de tela para justo después arrojarlo hasta los pies de Kikyo.

La tela roja voló hasta caer justo a un lado de las armas destruidas de las que fueran sus hijas, la capa roja de rata de fuego estaba tan empapada en sangre que cayó rápidamente al suelo cubierto de la impoluta nevisca entintando lentamente el blanco de carmín.  
Vio a Kikyo levantarse de entre las formas del árbol que la acunaban como una madre a su recién nacido tan rápido que la mujer perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre sus rodillas en la fría nieve, la vio acercar sus manos temblorosas hacia el raído trozo de tela hasta que pudo tomarlo. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras se estaban se llenaban de la sangre que bañaba toda la capa.

Cuando la sacerdotisa por fin fue capaz de levantar la tela de ella cayeron las perlas negras y blancas que pertenecían al rosario que llevaba InuYasha. Naraku sonrió, era su manera de decirle que esta no era otra trampa, ni mucho menos un engaño.

InuYasha, y todo aquel que hubiese intentado detenerlo, ya no lo intentaría jamás…

La desgraciada mujer lanzó un grito tan agónico hacia el cielo que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese desgarrado la garganta y le hubiese provocado vomitar sangre, la vio llevar el trozo maltratado de tela hacia su rostro sin poder parar de gritar llenado su rostro entero con la sangre del miserable mitad bestia al que tanto amó.

—Aún si te desprendieras de ese inútil cuerpo de barro, Kikyo, no te reencontrarás con InuYasha —le dijo sin ningún tipo de empatía por el dolor que ahora invadía a la sacerdotisa de pies a cabeza—. InuYasha no logró salvar tu alma, ni tú la de él.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando Kikyo apartó la tela roja de su rostro para dedicarle una mirada llena de furia que rebasaba su dolor, la vio limpiarse la sangre de su rostro con la manga de sus ropas para inmediatamente buscar su arco y su flecha.  
La mujer apenas había tensado el arco hacia Naraku le extendió su mano abierta con la perla de Shikon en ella. Kikyou miró la perla completamente aturdida para después dedicarle la misma mirada a Naraku.

—Aquella vez que me entregaste los fragmentos de Shikon que le robaste a Kagome me encomendaste que reuniera los que hacían falta. Lo hice. —Explicó Naraku al ver que Kikyo no podía entender por qué ahora le entregaba la perla de Shikon—. Sé que tus planes en ese momento eran destruirme cuando así lo hiciera. Aquí está, tienes solo una oportunidad para hacerlo, Kikyo. ¿O acaso tu amor por InuYasha será de nuevo más fuerte que tu deber?

Conocía perfectamente los caminos que tenía Kikyo para elegir, después de todo había sido él quien los había trazado, y fuera cual fuera la elección de Kikyo él obtendría lo que realmente anhelaba.

Su más profundo deseo…

—Las cosas que puedes hacer por amor son horrendas, ¿no, Kikyo? —le aseguró sin titubear. La sacerdotisa volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la perla aún extendida frente a ella cuando una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo, bajando por su mejilla y mezclándose con la sangre que no pudo limpiarse y que comenzaba a secar.

—Horrendas, retorcidas, llenas de arrepentimiento —complementó Kikyo, apretando los dientes con furia volviendo a levantar su mirada hacia Naraku, los ojos de Kikyo era oscuros pero aun así era posible notar el brillo de una llama potente y rabiosa que destellaba de ellos—. Este amor te quema, te mutila, te retuerce al revés. Pero era mi destino, Naraku. Era nuestro destino, Onigumo…

El tiempo no le permitió preguntarse a qué se refería Kikyo con aquello, pues todo tiempo terminó cuando la sacerdotisa acercó su mano a la suya y tomó la perla entre sus pálidos y ensangrentados dedos

—Es un amor monstruoso, y nos convierte a ambos en monstruos —fue lo último que escuchó.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

Este fic ya lo tengo terminado así que sólo es cuestión de actualizar el siguiente capítulo que será el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá, si deciden dejarme un comentario lo leeré con mucho entusiasmo y les enviaré una respuesta llena de todo el amor que mi podrida alma es capaz. Nos leemos en otras historias. Un besote!


	2. II Cuando todo termine, Kikyo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_"Nunca soñé con conocer a alguien como tú"_

Su paso entre los árboles era lento y tranquilo, sus pies hacían el mínimo ruido al pisar sobre el suelo completamente cubierto por la nieve tan típica de esas temporadas, frente a ella y a sus costados permanecía custodiada por sus fieles serpientes cazadoras de almas.

Cargaba entre sus brazos, de la manera más solemne que fue capaz, el marco de un espejo del cual apenas quedaban unos trozos y un abanico de tonos rojos y blancos ya completamente inservible. Ambas dueñas de estos ahora simples desperdicios habían muerto tratando de ayudarla, traicionando la misión para la que habían nacido. Y tal vez ella estaba traicionando el sacrificio de Kagura y Kanna al llegar hasta ese lugar, o quizá le estaba dando significado a tan alto precio, se aferraba desesperadamente a creer lo segundo.

Aprisionó ambas armas contra su pecho, pobres almas nacidas solo para cumplir órdenes, se preguntó si para ellas la muerte ahora significaba libertad.

Porque para ella no lo fue.

Aún sentía fresco el recuerdo de morir ahogada en su propia sangre, sólo para arder aprisionada en odio, en todo el rencor y arrepentimiento. Recordó las feroces llamas que la rodeaban por lo que parecía una eternidad y probablemente así hubiese sido si no hubiese sido despertada del sueño eterno por las vanas ambiciones de una vieja bruja.

Ambiciones que le permitieron cumplir su anhelo, a pesar del odio que le arrancó de tajo el corazón...ver a InuYasha una vez más.

Sus brazos perdieron toda fuerza dejando caer las armas que cargaba sobre la cama blanca que cubría el suelo, el espejo y el abanico apenas hicieron ruido cuando aterrizaron sobre la nieve enterrándose levemente en ella pero Kikyo no les prestó más atención, permaneció de pie observando fijamente al árbol frente a ella.

El mismo árbol donde se había prometido convertirse en una mujer normal de la mano del híbrido que cautivó su corazón y, ¿cómo decirlo sin quebrar en llanto?...

_...Amó, lo había amado y lo había perdido..._

_y eso dolía como el mismo infierno._

El mismo árbol donde lo selló la mañana siguiente, al creerse traicionada por él, clavándole una flecha en el corazón deseando que eso le doliera tan solo la mitad de lo que le había dolido a ella.

Avanzó despacio para estar lo más cerca posible de aquel milenario árbol, mientras avanzaba deshizo el nudo que sujetaba el carcaj que llevaba en la espalda, donde solo quedaba una flecha, así como su fiel arco. Colocó ambos sobre la nieve, sin estar segura si era lo más astuto el andar completamente desarmada pero no deseaba llevarlo más.

Así empezó su desgracia, pensó, deseando dejar de pelear, deseando abandonar la vida para la que fue destinada y entrenada desde pequeña. Los mayores vieron en ella un talento con el que no eligió nacer y le consignaron un deber que no eligió sobrellevar. Y cuando quiso dejarlo todo para ser una simple mujer...nunca pensó que renegar de lo que habían escrito para ella le costaría la vida.

Después de todo ese mismo destino la llevó hasta la verdadera persona que significó su perdición.

Nunca se arrepentiría tanto de ayudar a un alma perdida como la de aquel bandido con la piel quemada y la carne expuesta. En ese momento quiso ser compasiva con el hombre que pronto moriría, ¿habría sido más compasivo atravesar su cabeza con una flecha para que no muriera lentamente de hambre o dolor?, ¿o acaso pensó que lo salvaría?, ¿cómo? si no era capaz de salvarse a sí misma.

Si no fue la compasión lo que la animó a lavar todas las heridas del bandido Onigumo, a vendar todo su cuerpo y asistirle para comer, ¿que había sido entonces? Se negaba a creer que Onigumo formaba parte de su destino.

Que estaba escrito que lo conocería, que él se obsesionara con ella...y de esa obsesión naciera Naraku.

Cuando estuvo a los pies del árbol sagrado se sentó entre sus salientes raíces y el árbol parecía acunarla, flexionó levemente su cuerpo en un intento de resguardar el calor pero sabía que era completamente inútil. Su cuerpo falso era frío tal como el recipiente de barro que era.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento abrazándose a sí misma. Tratando de callar sus propios pensamientos, alguna vez había asegurado que esta nueva oportunidad de vivir le había otorgado la libertad de amar u odiar tanto como lo quisiera. Pero esos sentimientos sólo la partían más y más por la mitad.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos e incorporó su cuerpo sentándose de manera más erguida entre las raíces del árbol sagrado que la protegía. Contuvo la respiración cuando se percató que la tranquila atmósfera que la rodeaba poco a poco iba contaminándose de un desastroso caos.

Él se acercaba, veloz y violento como el tifón del verano o las tormentas de invierno, destruyendo todo a su paso. Pero ella le esperaba con calma. La niebla de entre los árboles comenzó a tornarse de un púrpura profundo, sabía bien que ese veneno era mortal.

De un momento a otro toda esa energía que se disparaba hacia todos lados fue poco a poco tomando un cauce más tranquilo, podía escuchar los golpes fuertes de un tambor o, como lo reconoció de inmediato: un corazón.

—Causaste tanto dolor innecesario sólo para atraerme hasta aquí —susurró con cuidado de cada palabra que decía, no podía verlo pues permanecía oculto de ella, como siempre, pero sabía que la había escuchado fuerte y claro.

—Querías ver a InuYasha por última vez, ¿te dolió darte cuenta que a quien esperabas era a mí, Kikyo? —Esa manera de burlarse le escoció, tomó un respiro profundo antes de contestar.

—Sabía que eras tú —respondió al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pálida mano en dirección a las armas de Kanna y Kagura, a los que una ligera capa de nieve ya había comenzado a cubrir—. Cuando las mataste sentenciaste tu propio final.

Seguía sin poder descifrar lo que le provocaba el ver su destino tan entrelazado con una criatura tan falta de piedad como Naraku, pero no podía y no se permitiría ignorar lo que habían pagado Kagura y Kanna para detener a quien les había designado una vida que odiaban y que no deseaban vivir más. Nadie podía entenderlas mejor que ella misma.

—Al contrario, Kikyo, para empezar mi verdadero reinado había que pagarlo con sangre. Kanna Y Kagura fueron apenas una parte de lo que me hacía falta para lograrlo —Naraku le respondió aún sin dignarse a encararla, trató de unir todas las piezas en su cabeza, quizá buscaba herirla por la espalda, como la última vez.

—¿Para eso me trajiste aquí?, ¿crees que puedes matarme? —Por un momento se preguntó si su actitud en lugar de temeraria era estúpida al recordar que su arco con la última flecha que le quedaba estaba frente a ella en lugar de a un lado suyo, pero no volvería a morir tan fácilmente en sus manos.

—No, Kikyo, te dije que yo no iba a matarte —le escuchó aterrizar de uno de los árboles frente a ella, mezclándose entre la niebla y su miasma—. Prometí que iba a romperte…

Abrió con tanta violencia sus ojos que temió que saltaran de su cara, a pesar de permanecer sentada sintió sus rodillas comenzar a temblar de terror. Esa frase podría significar tantísimas cosas que no podía confiarse de ninguna que pasara por su cabeza.

Contuvo una vez más la respiración cuando lo vio salir de entre la penumbra para verla a los ojos y su cuerpo entero quedó paralizado cuando le vio hurgar de entre sus ropas, sonreír maliciosamente al encontrar lo que buscaba y jalar de ello..

Cuando vio la tela roja volar hasta ella la reconoció de inmediato, en su garganta se formó un nudo tremendo cuando la capa roja de rata de fuego, completamente empapada en sangre, cayó al suelo entintado casi de inmediato la nieve a su alrededor de rojo.

No. No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser otra más de las trampas de Naraku.

No supo de dónde sacó la voluntad para levantarse ayudándose de las propias raíces del árbol sagrado pero, apenas estuvo de pie, sus rodillas la traicionaron dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Su cabeza no podía hacer otra cosa más que negar una y otra vez que lo que estaba viendo era real. Obligó a su falso cuerpo a arrastrarse casi a gatas hasta el trozo de tela que seguía pintando de carmín toda la nieve a su alrededor.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que fue una verdadera odisea llegar hasta las ropas de InuYasha, apenas sus dedos se posaron sobre la tela se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió el líquido espeso y aún caliente macharle por completo las manos pero no le importó para nada. Jaló el maltratado ropaje rojo hacia ella sin que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Cuando cayeron como una lluvia de color negro las perlas, todas bañadas con la misma sangre, que pertenecían al rosario Kotodama, el mismo que ella había conjurado alguna vez con intenciones de controlar los impulsos de InuYasha.

Entonces no hubo manera en la que su cabeza pudiese negar más la verdad.

Lo último que recuerda de sí misma en aquel momento es mirar hacia el cielo completamente desesperanzada y lanzar un grito que le quemó todas las entrañas, su pecho se apretaba contra sí mismo e incluso podía sentirlo desgarrarse en carne viva. Ya había experimentado una sensación antes, curiosamente también había sido provocada por el demonio frente a ella.

Desesperada, y con la vista completamente nublada por las lágrimas que le inundaban por completo los ojos, atrajo el trozo de tela aún más hacia ella pegándolo a su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en el. Sintió la sangre que quedaba fresca mancharle el rostro pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, no podía dejar de lanzar gritos que intentaba amortiguar con la propia capa de rata de fuego. Sentía náuseas y no podía dejar de temblar.

De nuevo, Naraku una vez más había causado un increíble dolor innecesario y todo por ella. Todo por verla ahí justo como estaba ahora. Destruída y de rodillas bajo sus pies, envuelta en la sangre de aquel que le había prometido una vida libre, normal, sin luchas, sin deberes que mantener, sin almas podridas por las cuales sentir compasión, una vida sin Oniguno y todo lo que representaba…

Ella había regresado a este mundo con intenciones de arrastrarlo con ella, porque entonces había creído que era la única manera de permanecer juntos. Arder en el odio que aquel bandido los había sumergido a base de engaños.

—Aún si te desprendieras de ese inútil cuerpo de barro, Kikyo, no te reencontrarás con InuYasha —La voz de Naraku pareció sonar en un eco, como si hubiese metido en su cabeza y leyera sus pensamientos—. InuYasha no logró salvar tu alma, ni tú la de él.

Bajó sus manos y alejó la tela empapada en sangre de su rostro observando a Naraku ahora completamente frente a ella, controlando por fin los temblores de su mano acercó la manga de su ropa hasta su rostro para limpiar los restos de sangre fresca que quedaron en su mejilla. Podría sentir el fuego de los propios infiernos arder en sus ojos. Tenía razón, InuYasha se había marchado a un lugar al cual ella, por la naturaleza de su alma en pena, no iba a ser capaz de llegar.  
Los había separado para siempre.

Soltó un grito más rabioso cuando alcanzó velozmente su arco y, aun de rodillas, fue capaz de tensar la única flecha que tenía apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho de Naraku. Casi perdió de nuevo el equilibrio cuando lo vio extenderle en su mano completamente abierta la perla de Shikon completa. El color oscuro de la perla le aturdió, la miró por unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada hacia Naraku, tratando de adivinar cuál era el siguiente paso de su perverso juego.

—Aquella vez que me entregaste los fragmentos de Shikon que le robaste a Kagome me encomendaste que reuniera los que hacían falta. Lo hice. —¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez?, no podría olvidar jamás la mirada de horror que InuYasha le dedicó al darse cuenta que casi mató a Kagome—. Sé que tus planes en ese momento eran destruirme cuando así lo hiciera. Aquí está, tienes solo una oportunidad para hacerlo, Kikyo. ¿O acaso tu amor por InuYasha será de nuevo más fuerte que tu deber?

_Su deber._

Maldito y mil veces maldito. Él simplemente no tenía el más mínimo derecho y ahora estaba ahí intentando manipularla para negarse a cumplir con su deber…

—Las cosas que puedes hacer por amor son horrendas, ¿no, Kikyo? —¿amor?, era tan repugnante que él mismo declarara que todo lo que había hecho era por ella, por amor, le revolvía el estómago. Al bajar la mirada nuevamente hacia la perla fue inevitable que las lágrimas que había luchado por contener ahora resbalaran por toda su mejilla mezclándose con lo único que le quedaba ahora de InuYasha...

Porque no podía arriesgar de nuevo todo por él, el negar de nueva cuenta su destino era solo retrasarlo, tarde temprano la alcanzaría para exigirle que cumpliera con todo aquello para lo que había sido separada de su familia siendo apenas una niña, para lo que había aprendido vivir sin libertad sufriendo en silencio siendo una joven, y a lo que había intentado renunciar por amor cuando apenas se estaba convirtiendo en mujer:

Erradicar el mal sobre la tierra y salvar tantas almas como pudiera.

Ya una vez había elegido a InuYasha por sobre su destino, era tiempo de hacerle frente….

—Horrendas, retorcidas, llenas de arrepentimiento —luchaba contra sí misma y todo el odio que sentía por aquel ser en ese momento, levantó la mirada hacia él, tratando de formular bien cada palabra—. Este amor te quema, te mutila, te retuerce al revés. Pero era mi destino, Naraku. Era nuestro destino, Onigumo…

Se deshizo del arco y flecha que ahora le estorbaban y tomó la mano con la que Naraku sujetaba la perla de Shikon, sin darle tiempo de iniciar un nuevo juego. Ya basta de todo eso, ahora ella le otorgaba su tan anhelada victoria.

—Es un amor monstruoso, y nos convierte a ambos en monstruos —sentenció enfocando toda su energía en aquella maldita perla, en el cuerpo compuesto de varios demonios y el suyo creado a base de barro y brujería. La luz le cegó la vista y comenzó a quemarle el cuerpo haciendo que este comenzara a caer a pedazos.

Los gritos de Naraku le hicieron entender que él también estaba siendo consumido por aquella energía, la perla de Shikon estaba cumpliendo el deseo de Naraku: la tendría solo para él. Pero también estaba cumpliendo el de ella: salvar de una vez por toda el alma encerrada del ladrón Onigumo. Y, si tal vez eso era suficiente, la perla desaparecería para siempre.

¿Para eso había nacido?, ¿este era el destino que habían escrito para ella?

Ahora solo deseaba que las muertes de todos a quienes Naraku lastimó por causa suya, no fueran en vano.

_"No, no quiero enamorarme…"_

_"De ti…"_

**FIN.**

* * *

Este es el último fic que subiré hasta nuevo aviso, pues quiero centrarme al cien por cien en "La muerte del deber" mi fic centrado en la sacerdotisa Kaede.

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y votaciones.


End file.
